


You Get an A+ in Fucking.

by HomoForce



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoForce/pseuds/HomoForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Eduardo has to do tonight: his homework, and Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get an A+ in Fucking.

The pink, rubbery eraser dragged across the page, getting rid of the mistakes Eduardo had control over. He flipped to the next page in his Advanced Physics book and put his eyes back to work. They were so sore though, his eyes, reading for hours on end would take a toll on anyone’s vision. He just had to finish this problem set and move on to Math then Sociology and he was done. But god knows, that will take at least another two hours. He flipped the page again, giving up on trying to understand the last paragraph he read. Something about energy transfers-

“Ouch. What the fuck?”

Mark gives a guilty smile from Eduardo’s bed. “Sorry. I was just trying to get your attention”.

“By throwing a pencil at me? Good plan.” Mark looked a bit hurt by the sharpness in Eduardo’s voice but he didn’t hesitate from stretching as far as he could over the side of the bed towards Eduardo at the desk. Mark’s hand touched Eduardo’s, which was currently scribbling something on a piece of paper. His finger’s graced the pencil, plucking it from Eduardo’s hand and tossing it on the bed behind him. Eduardo looked up annoyed but Mark grabbed his hand anyway and got off the bed to walk towards him.

“What.” Eduardo tried to ease the tone in his voice but he was so. damn. tired. Mark leaned over him, his breath going down Eduardo’s collar, and pushed his books closed; his notebooks now trapped inside. Mark swiveled his chair and trying to pull him up. Eduardo resisted.  

“Mark, we have so much homework. Can you just hold off for tonight?” Mark was offended by the way Eduardo made him sound like some horny little boy, but he wanted to do Eduardo, not his Calculus.

“Just come over here and I’ll…uhhh” he grabbed Eduardo’s vocabulary cards off the desk, “I’ll quiz you.”

Eduardo raised his eyebrows suspiciously but moved anyway. He plopped down on the bed and crossed his legs waiting for Mark to sit. Instead of the norm, Mark crawled onto the bed on his knees and sat himself in Eduardo’s lap, facing him. “What are you doing.” Everything Eduardo was saying seemed to come out in a monotone. “I'm quizzing you, remember?” Mark adjusted himself so his legs wrapped around Eduardo’s waist and he crossed his wrists behind Eduardo’s neck, keeping the cards hidden behind Eduardo but still in his sight. 

“Okay?” Mark was smiling and Eduardo can never be mean when he is smiling. He nods.

“Abjure.” Eduardo thinks for a moment and spits out an answer, “To recant, renounce, repudiate under oath.” Mark nods and moves on to the next word. The two go on like this for another few minutes until one word.

“Callipygian.” Eduardo tilts his head, not recalling this word on the list. “I have no idea”. Mark looks behind Eduardo, as if reading from the card, “Having a nicely shaped backside.” He brushes his foot against Eduardo’s ass and smiles. Eduardo gives him the “really” look and pinches his waist. “Give me the next word.” He adds a smile just so he doesn’t seem like an asshole.

“Ithyphallic.” Eduardo shakes his head- he doesn’t know it. “Next word.”

“Osculate.” He looks at Mark, raising an eyebrow. He knows what it means and he knows it’s not on his word list. “Next word” he says with a smile.

Mark looks him dead in the eye, “Anorgasmic.” Eduardo smiles and squeezes Mark till he giggles.

Eduardo finally busts out in laughter, “Did you really think I was going to believe that was actually on my list?!”

“I don’t know, it was a longshot.” Mark looks like he’s enjoying being caught. Eduardo stops laughing, and pulls in closer to Mark, their faces barely two inches apart. Eduardo’s hands are behind Mark’s back and every once in a while his skin brushes Mark’s.

Mark parts his lips, making it more than readable that he wants it. Eduardo leans in slowly, opening his mouth while one hand grabs Mark’s hip and the other grabs the pencil behind him. Before their lips can touch, Eduardo pulls back and pushes himself up, sending Mark on his back. The bed eases his landing but he still looks upset. He grabs a pillow and throws it at Eduardo, who dodges it and sits down at his desk chair. He gives Mark a sympathetic look, “Mark, I want to, but I have too much work to do.” He throws his “I’m sorry” baby face at Mark.

Mark sighs and sits up. “It’s fine.” he grunts, obviously still trying to collect himself. Eduardo swivels back around in his chair, picks up his pencil and tries to remember where he stopped.

He gets about seven more pages done before he hears anything else from Mark.

“Mhmhmmhm” Mark’s face is covered by his hands and his head is hung. “Mark?” Eduardo doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing now.

Mark uncovers his face and rolls over on the bed. “I’m soo bored”. Eduardo cocks his head, observing Mark. “You know, you’re acting like Dustin right now.”

“Oh god, don’t compare us.” Marks rolls again and sits up, looking at Eduardo. “Aw, cmon’ that’s not nice, Dustin’s our friend.”

“I know, he’s just so…”

“Juvenile?”

“Dustin.”

Eduardo giggles and looks down at his hands, twirling the pencil around his fingers. He looks back up at Mark, who hasn’t torn his gaze away from Eduardo.

“How’s it coming?”

Eduardo sighs, “It’s coming. Sorta.” He sets down his pencil. God, he hates schoolwork, but he has to do it if he ever wants to finish college, and live up to his father’s impossibly high expectations. It’s not like he’s going to become a billionaire by getting drunk and doing stupid things with Mark.

“Let me see.” Mark scoots off the bed and stands up, walking over to Eduardo. He leans down looking at the papers, scanning them and nodding his head.

He turns his head to look at Eduardo, his look is strange, like he wants to be disappointed but he feels too much towards Eduardo to be. Mark takes a step back and swings his leg around to sit, on Eduardo’s lap. He straddles Eduardo, sitting on his thighs. Eduardo let’s out an “uphf” noise when Mark puts all his weight on him; Mark giggles and wraps his hands around the back of Eduardo’s neck, touching the back of Eduardo’s ears with his thumbs. Eduardo rests his hands on Mark’s lower back, giving up on resisting any distractions.

“You have about four problems wrong.” Mark is looking down at Eduardo, right into his eyes.

Eduardo breaks the gaze and looks down at his papers. “Screw it. The professor can flunk me if he wants, I don’t give a fuck”. That was a lie, Eduardo did care; but Mark was freaking sitting on his lap, stroking the back of his neck and staring at him.  Homework could wait; at least until Mark goes to bed.

Eduardo turns his face to Mark, who again, hasn’t stopped looking at him; watching what he is doing.

“What is your obsession with being on my lap?”

“I don’t know. I just like being close to you.” Mark was playing the “Oh god Wardo, I love you so much” crap he always played when he was horny. But Eduardo didn’t care, he wanted Mark just as badly as Mark wanted him.

Eduardo smiled and Mark muttered “Wardo” really quietly, leaning in and kissing him; with quite a bit of passion frankly. Eduardo kissed him right back, sliding his cold hands under Mark’s GAP hoodie, and pulling it off. Mark looks surprised when they break the kiss, he hadn’t expected Eduardo to start removing clothing articles, he was actually still surprised Wardo was making out with him.

Eduardo pulled him back in, while Marks hands flew to the buttons on Eduardo’s shirt, undoing them and running his hands down his tan chest. Eduardo shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and pulled Mark closer, breaking apart and planting kisses down his neck to his pecks. He dragged his tongue over Mark’s nipple, making Mark gasp.

He pulled back, running his index finger in a circle around the nipple; Mark watched him, running his hand through Wardo’s hair.

He leaves the nipple alone and goes back to kissing. Mark’s hands were suspiciously close to Eduardo's belt buckle, but Eduardo made the move. He grabbed Mark’s button and undid his jeans, not realizing what they were doing. Mark pulled away and gave Eduardo a look.

Mark stood up pulling his pants, and boxers, down. He leaned over Eduardo, unbuckling his pants, getting Eduardo to lift up his butt so he could slide them, briefs included, off. Mark got back on Eduardo’s lap, still straddling him, their dicks touching each other’s. Mark dived back in, kissing Eduardo hard, and sticking his tongue in his mouth. Eduardo kissed just as hard, moving his hands over Mark’s warm pale body. There was something so attractive about Mark, he was so unconditionally attractive, but in a way that made Eduardo want to rip all his clothes off and offer his, no longer existent, virginity to him like a screaming fan.

That made Eduardo think. What the fuck were they doing? He pulled away from Mark, looking at Mark’s facial expression go from shocked to confused to unreadable.

“Are we really going to have sex on my desk chair?”

Mark cocked his head in thought. “Well, it would be kinda hard, but we could try?”

Eduardo laughed and shook his head. It was a rhetorical question. “I don’t think so.”

Mark didn’t bother to listen or acknowledge what Eduardo said, because he was back to kissing him. It was obvious Mark didn’t give a fuck, and just wanted to have sex. And Eduardo was happy to comply.

Eduardo slid his hands, gripping Mark’s thighs, and placing his feet on the ground. He used all his momentum and pushed himself upward, keeping a hold of Mark’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. Mark seemed unphased, having his arms tightly wrapped around Eduardo’s neck, still kissing him.

Eduardo took a few steps to the bed and placed Mark down, letting go of him and pulling away. Mark sat up, looking like he missed a birthday. Eduardo smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. He bent down by his pants and pulled out his wallet, flipping it over and taking out the condom he had in it. He was always prepared knowing Mark and his needs.

He put the condom between his teeth and crawled up on the bed, acting like a sly cat, but more in a sexy way. It wasn’t working for him because Mark was shaking his head and giggling. Eduardo pushed Mark down on the bed, going in between his legs and ripping the condom package open with his teeth. He rolled on the condom and looked down at Mark. He wasn’t sure where the lube was but he was too lazy to look for it.

He leaned over Mark, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling back and grabbing his legs. He lifted Mark’s legs to his shoulders, scooting closer. He examined Mark’s face before going any further, and judging by the expression, he was ready. Eduardo slowly pushed himself in Mark, listening to every gasping/moaning noise Mark made and getting more and more stimulated. He rocked back and forth, Mark’s body moving with him. Eduardo leaned over Mark; making him bring his legs closer to his chest so Eduardo could kiss him. He bit Mark’s bottom lip, moving their bodies towards the pillows. Mark was stretched so far Eduardo thought he might snap in half. He uncurled Mark, but still kept moving forward, backward, forward, backward. He could feel himself coming, Mark could too.

He couldn’t get out two more thrusts before climaxing and squeezing Marks legs. Mark let out a long gasp, while his face contorted. Eduardo kept his eyes focused on Mark, not wanting to miss the really vulnerable Mark. When they caught their breaths, Eduardo slowly pulled out, making Mark gasp even more.

He rolled down on the bed next to Mark, kissing his cheek. Mark let out a big breath of air, and his body loosened. Eduardo leaned into Mark, getting his face right up against Mark’s.

“Hi.”

“Hi. We should really use lube next time.”

Eduardo laughed into Mark’s neck.

“I’m serious, that was not enjoyable. It hurt.”

“You’re a liar Mark. You loved every fucking second of it.”

Mark tilted his head towards Eduardo, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. Eduardo turned on his side spooning Mark and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist. Eduardo kissed the back of his neck and Mark squeezed his hand.

“I’ll help you with your homework in the morning. Okay?” Mark said quietly.

“Okay Mark. Thank you.”

Mark curled up into him in response and the two drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
